


Adventures in Pedagogy

by Aliana



Series: Back to Middle-earth Month 2012 [12]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliana/pseuds/Aliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is not well at the University of Minas Tirith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Pedagogy

**Author's Note:**

> March 13  
>  **B2MeM Challenge:** Wingfic (Balrogs and otherwise) - Crackfic  
>  **Format:** Drabble  
>  **Genre:** Humor  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Warnings:** Flippancy  
>  **Characters:** Professor Húrin of the Keys

Húrin loves teaching international students—such enthusiasm for Middle-earth history! He concludes his final Ring-War lecture and steps back, anticipating reverent silence. Instead, a thicket of raised hands:

“Professor? Why didn’t they just have an eagle fly the Ring to Mount Doom?”

“How did Mordor generate the revenue needed to build up its national war apparatus?”

“Sir? Do balrogs have…wings?”

He blinks, feels a headache beginning. Clearly they have missed the import of the class.

“You’re dismissed, now.”

“But, professor—”

“I said, _dismissed_!”

They shuffle out with mutinous faces. Clearly the university will have to rethink its admissions policies.


End file.
